Ferdinand 2 (Film)
20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios Presents Ferdinand 2 Cast * John Cena as Ferdinand * Kate McKinnon as Lupe * Anthony Anderson as Bones * Bobby Cannavle as Valiente * Peyton Manning as Guapto * David Tennent as Augus * Gina Rodriguez as Una The Hedgehog * Daveed Diggs as Dos The Hedgehog * Gabriel Fluffy Iglesias as Cuatro The Hedgehog * Jerrod Carmichael as Paco * Lily Day as Nina * Kevin Hart as Ratso Raping a Evil Magical * Patrick Wurbutron as The Fat Man * David Spade as The Sliking Man * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters Full Of Boys for Ferdinand 2 * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Lorraine Plikington as Mike Goldwing * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Max Charles as Sherman * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Haley Joel Ossment as Sora and Mowgli * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Ed Oxwenbould as Alexander, a Boy from Alexander amd The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Verry Bad Day. * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr, a Boy from Troll Hunters. * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Christine Canaugh as Chuckie Finster and Dexter * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys. * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Daven Christin Mack as Winstion Steinburger * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * ??? as Mouhamed Bassell (OC) * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * Owen Manson as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Paul Collins as John Darling * Jesse Schawrtz as Leo * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster Triva * Ferdiand, Lupe, Una, Dos and Caurto Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger * BrainPOP Boys - Were Going To The Circus * Meghan Tranior - No * Ed Sheeren - Castle on The Hill * Mr. Dooves - Steven Universe Feature Theme * Ed Sheeren - Lego House * Thrillville Cast - Dr. Kunkle Funnkl Cake * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Slade - Cum On Feel The Noize * Owl City - Always (Ending the Movie) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Ferdinand